Verte con mis propias manos
by Misila
Summary: Zacharias Smith perdió algo tremendamente importante en la Batalla de Hogwarts, pese a que él ni siquiera participó en ella. Y tiene que agradecer seguir con vida. Pero él no quiere obligar a Padma a quedarse a su lado por obligación, aunque al mismo tiempo desee estar junto a ella para siempre. Para el reto "Heridas de guerra" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".


J. K. Rowling es dueña y señora del _Potterverso_.

Este fic participa en el reto _Heridas de guerra_ del foro _La Sala de los Menesteres_.

* * *

_Verte con mis propias manos_

En el fondo, Zacharias sabe que la culpa no la tiene la Guerra, ni los mortífagos, ni el condenado El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. La culpa es suya, por tratar de conseguir ser lo que no era. Intentó ser valiente, cuando en realidad él es un cobarde, y recogió lo que él mismo sembró.

Pero él no fardó en ningún momento de valentía. De hecho, siempre se ocupó de dejar bien claro cómo es. Para evitar malentendidos y que la gente lo llamase falso después. Y Zacharias Smith tiene dieciocho años y un número mucho mayor de cosas a las que tiene miedo, por lo que hubiera dado cualquier cosa con tal de no quedarse en el castillo a contemplar esa barbarie. Y quiso huir, más rápido que cualquiera, con el único deseo de ver a su familia después de no haber estado en casa desde septiembre, porque estuvieron de viaje de negocios tanto en Navidades como en Semana Santa, para asegurarse de que la Guerra no les estuviese afectando tanto como a él, pero se quedó… se quedó para nada. No ayudó a ganar la batalla final, ni la Guerra. No dejó fuera de combate a absolutamente ningún mortífago. No hizo _nada_. Porque el único motivo que hizo que se quedara no exigía que atacase a nadie, sólo que la encontrase.

Padma Patil.

* * *

—_¡Zach!_

_Pese al jaleo en que estaba sumido el castillo, la oyó perfectamente. Su voz era lo único que podría haber hecho detenerse al Hufflepuff en su carrera hacia la Sala de los Menesteres. Zacharias dejó de moverse y miró alrededor. Descubrió a Padma subiendo las escaleras lo más rápido que podía, corriendo hacia él entre la estampida de niños asustados. La abrazó con fuerza cuando la tuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Ella hizo lo mismo._

—_Padma, vámonos—le pidió—. Quedarse aquí es un suicidio._

_Ella se mordió el labio._

—_Parvati va a quedarse._

_Zacharias comprendió que eso era una forma de su novia de decir que ella no iba a irse a ningún lado sin su hermana. Se sintió dividido entre el instinto de supervivencia y el de proteger a Padma._

_Y, como no podía ser más idiota, dejó que ganase el segundo._

—_Yo también me quedo—anunció._

_Padma negó con la cabeza._

—_No. Tú vete. No quieres estar aquí y no voy a obligarte a ello. Y he oído a los profesores. Dicen que esto va a ser una carnicería—al ver que Zacharias iba a protestar, añadió—. Mira, hacemos una cosa. Vete. Lo más rápido que puedas. Yo voy a convencer a Parvati de que huyamos de aquí. Te vemos en Cabeza de Puerco dentro de un rato, ¿vale?_

_Zacharias la miró a los ojos para ver si mentía. Luego la abrazó de nuevo. Merlín, si a Padma le pasaba algo él no se lo perdonaría jamás._

—_No tardéis-le pidió, antes de besarla con intensidad. Ella sonrió—. Y ten cuidado-agregó._

* * *

Por enésima vez, Zacharias lo intenta. Es tal la angustia que lo invade al no conseguirlo que los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas. _Pero no puede ser. No a mí_. No a él, y sin embargo no logra algo tan simple como mirar el mundo, que se ha convertido para él una enorme caverna llena de tinieblas.

Y encima tiene que estar agradecido por seguir con vida.

—Zach, mi vida, cálmate—oye decir a su madre. Está situada en algún lugar a su izquierda, aunque no puede determinar exactamente dónde. Extiende un brazo en esa dirección como puede. Le duele hacerlo. Le duele casi tanto como la maldición cruciatus. Por fortuna, Atenea Smith toma su mano antes de dejarlo demasiado tiempo sufriendo. Lo hace bajar el brazo y se acerca a él. Zacharias se deja abrazar; no es muy afectuoso, pero lo necesita. Ahora es la única forma que tiene de saber con certeza que no está solo—. Lo importante es que estás bien.

¿Bien? ¿Qué concepto tiene su madre de _bien_? Porque Zacharias Smith no está bien. Está ciego, y los sanadores ya le han dicho que nada ni nadie puede cambiar eso. Se ha convertido en un inválido.

* * *

_Habían pasado varias horas desde que el muchacho llegara a Cabeza de Puerco. O eso es lo que había hecho creer a Padma. Zacharias Smith había interpretado bien su papel ante ella, pero se había dado la vuelta en cuanto se cercioró que la muchacha no miraba, concretamente en la entrada de la Sala de los Menesteres, apartándose para dejar pasar a los niños de primer año que lloraban como si ya los estuvieran matando. Ingenuos. Eso no les pasaría a ellos, sino a muchos de los que habían decidido quedarse._

_Zacharias sabía que Padma no había convencido a su hermana de que fuera un poco lista. Que, quizá, ni lo había intentado. Que ella quería quedarse a luchar, ella no era una cobarde ni tampoco valoraba su vida como él. Que en algún momento sus caminos tenían que separarse._

_Pero no podía ser ahora. Ahora, lo que tenían que hacer era evitar que Quien-Vosotros-Sabéis se hiciera con el control del mundo mágico. Más de lo que ya lo había hecho._

_Eso era la teoría. A la hora de la verdad, a Zacharias sólo le preocupaba encontrar a Padma, el motivo de que llevase horas corriendo de un lado a otro entre los defensores de Hogwarts y los mortífagos; a él le importaba bien poco quién ganara o perdiera. Tenía claro que, en cuanto terminase esa locura, si ganaban, se iría a su casa. Y si perdían se iría… lejos. Con Padma._

_Se mordió el labio y se asomó por la ventana. Hogwarts estaba siendo destrozado. Desde una de las pocas torres que quedaban en pie, veía a los gigantes que habían traído los mortífagos destruir el castillo. Rezó como no había rezado en su vida para que Padma Patil no estuviese en ninguno de los lugares en que caían sus garrotes._

_Fue entonces cuando le pareció que los gigantes se retiraban. Sí, estaban alejándose del castillo. Los enormes seres se internaron en la espesura del Bosque Prohibido, desapareciendo de la vista del rubio. Las acromántulas los siguieron; el muchacho alcanzó a ver un cuerpo atrapado entre las pinzas de una, pero no lo identificó. _Cualquiera menos Padma_, rogó una vez más, sin importarle lo egoísta de su deseo._

—_Habéis luchado con valor. Lord Voldemort sabe apreciar la valentía—Zacharias se estremeció. Había oído la voz del Señor Tenebroso unas horas antes, en el Gran Comedor, cuando Parkinson había propuesto la idea más lógica (entregar a Potter) y todo el colegio se le había echado encima. Pero ahora le daba más miedo—._

_»Sin embargo, habéis sufrido numerosas bajas. Si seguís ofreciéndome resistencia, moriréis todos, uno a uno. Pero yo no quiero que eso ocurra; cada gota de sangre mágica derramada es una pérdida y un derroche._

_»Lord Voldemort es compasivo, y voy a ordenar a mis fuerzas que se retiren de inmediato—Zacharias soltó una carcajada irónica desde el aula en que se había refugiado. ¿Compasivo? _Hijo de puta—_._

_»Os doy una hora. Enterrad a vuestros muertos como merecen y atended a vuestros heridos._

_»Y ahora me dirijo directamente a ti, Harry Potter: has permitido que tus amigos mueran en tu lugar en vez de enfrentarte personalmente conmigo; pues bien, esperaré una hora en el Bosque Prohibido, y si pasado ese plazo no has venido a buscarme, si no te has entregado, entonces se reanudará la batalla. Esta vez entraré yo en la refriega, Harry Potter, y te encontraré, y castigaré a cualquier hombre, mujer o niño que haya intentado ocultarte de mí. Tienes una hora._

_Hogwarts se sumió en un denso silencio en el que aún resonaba el eco de la sentencia del Señor Tenebroso._

_Zacharias palideció. Sólo podía pensar en Padma. Y quizá en Hannah Abbott, la única amiga que tenía. Pero sobre todo temía por su novia. Si le pasaba algo… Merlín, eso si no era ella una de las bajas de las que había hablado El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, porque no la había visto, y en cambio sí se había cruzado con otros alumnos conocidos. O estaba herida, o… o…_

_Tenía que seguir buscándola, y la hora que les había dado El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado era el mejor momento. Para asegurarse de que Padma Patil siguiera con vida. Para llevársela lejos del castillo, de la Guerra, de toda esa locura. Aunque fuese en contra de su voluntad; pensaba arrastrarla si era necesario fuera del colegio. Pero… ¿y si ya no podía hacer nada por ella? ¿Y si…?_

_Diciéndose que no averiguaría nada si se quedaba quieto mirando por una ventana y comiéndose el coco, Zacharias echó a correr hacia la salida del aula en que se había escondido al ver a un montón de mortífagos persiguiendo a algunos compañeros._

_Si antes estaba pálido, todo asomo de color abandonó su rostro al ver el pasillo. Estaba destrozado. El aire frío de la noche se colaba por los enormes agujeros en la pared, que afectaban a varias plantas, y lo que quedaba de las paredes se amontonaba a los lados del corredor, o bien los muros estaban tan agrietados que pasar ante ellos debería considerarse un acto de osadía, del riesgo que había de que se le cayeran encima a uno._

_Zacharias echó a andar con cautela, casi de puntillas, sintiendo un tremendo respeto hacia los frágiles muros. Suponía que los supervivientes estaban en el Gran Comedor, y quizá los muertos también._

_Vio a un cadáver semienterrado por lo que quedaba de un muro. Quiso pasar de largo, no saber quién era para que nada se removiese en su interior, pero para su horror reconoció el tatuaje con ese símbolo celta del que había visto presumir el año anterior a Michael Corner. Se debatió entre las ganas de llorar y las de vomitar. Finalmente, expulsó lo poco que había cenado con Padma, varios siglos antes de que se desencadenase esa locura (o eso le parecía), para tratar de paliar la angustia, mientras parte de las lágrimas –de miedo, de horror, de desesperación– que llevaba deseando derramar desde que se había anunciado la Batalla de Hogwarts brotaban de sus ojos sin que él pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo._

_Cuando logró controlar el intenso temblor que recorría todo su cuerpo, apartó la vista de Michael y siguió caminando, temblando y llorando con una desesperación que no hacía sino aumentar, sin importarle la imagen que daría a quien lo viera –de todas formas, el castillo estaba desierto–, sólo deseando encontrar a Padma viva e ilesa, murmurando su nombre como si fuera un hechizo para calmar la desazón. Tenía que estar bien, no podía haber corrido la misma suerte que su compañero, ¿verdad?_

_Pero iba tan sumido en el horror por haber visto el cadáver de Michael, en la angustia por no encontrar a Padma y en el deseo de volver a casa para estar a salvo y que nadie pudiera hacerle daño, que se le olvidó la fragilidad de las paredes. Pisó demasiado cerca y con demasiada fuerza, y el grueso muro que separaba el castillo del exterior dejó de ser un muro para convertirse en un montón de piedras que lo sepultaban, tirando también parte del techo sobre él, en un infierno de rocas, polvo y ruidos ensordecedores que ahogaron sus gritos asustados._

_Zacharias cerró los ojos. No quería ver lo que se le venía encima._

* * *

Ahora que lo piensa fríamente, lo último que recuerda haber pensado antes de perder el conocimiento resulta bastante irónico, dada su situación actual. Pero Zacharias no está ahora de humor para reírse. No cree que vaya a estarlo en su vida.

—Preferiría estar muerto—murmura. Cierra los ojos con fuerza y vuelve a abrirlos, casi esperando percibir lo que tiene alrededor, llamar a un sanador y que él le diga que han cometido un error y puede ver. No obstante, el resultado es el mismo que en los intentos anteriores. Oscuridad total—. Ojalá estuviera muerto.

—No digas eso—lo riñe su madre, tapándolo más y dándole un beso en la cabeza.

Zacharias no le hace caso. Ella no tiene la más mínima idea de cómo se siente.

Su madre está contenta de que esté vivo. Cuando despertó, le explicó que los supervivientes lo encontraron, sepultado por los escombros, después de que todo terminara, de que el imbécil de Potter salvara el mundo de nuevo dejando por el camino a más de cincuenta personas. Al principio creyeron que estaba muerto, pero bastó que alguien se molestase en tomarle el pulso para demostrar lo contrario. De modo que lo llevaron a San Mungo, donde pasó siete días en coma, regenerando huesos y órganos antes de recuperar el conocimiento ayer.

Y despertó sólo para descubrir que está ciego.

Las lágrimas brotan, una vez más, de sus ojos. Desde que descubriera que ahora, pese a no presentar ninguna lesión, son totalmente inútiles gracias al daño cerebral que ha sufrido, ha llorado bastante. Una parte de Zacharias cree, infantilmente, que como él no ve a su madre, ella no ve sus lágrimas. Atenea Smith se limita a acariciarle el pelo, ofreciéndole un apoyo silencioso.

—Mamá—la llama—. ¿Ha venido Padma?

—No, cariño.

Lleva desde ayer haciendo la misma pregunta. Cuando, tras casi una hora y con los sanadores a punto de aturdirlo para dejar de oírlo repetir como un niño pequeño un obstinado "¡Quiero ver! ¡Tengo que ver!", consiguió calmarse un poco por el horrible descubrimiento de que ahora tiene un sentido menos, fue lo primero en lo que pensó. Y aún sigue sin saber si Padma Patil está viva, o… o…

—Tiene que estar viva, ¿verdad?—musita. Su madre le da un beso, haciendo que se angustie más. No quiere dar pena a nadie. Sólo quiere encontrar de una maldita vez a Padma para que lo que le ha pasado se haga menos horroroso y ella le asegure que todo va a estar bien aunque sea mentira.

Tras unos minutos, oye un sonido extraño que no reconoce. Se parece al frufrú de una túnica. Y después una especie de chasquido. Su madre se desplaza con la silla de ruedas (eso sí logra identificarlo). Luego vuelve al mismo sitio y se escucha algo que se rasga.

—Es una carta de tu padre—explica. Zacharias comprende entonces que lo que ha oído debía de ser una lechuza. Archiva el sonido en su memoria para reconocerlo más tarde; ahora es lo único que puede hacer—. ¿Te la leo?

Zacharias se muerde el labio. No había pensado en eso. Genial. Con lo que le gusta leer y ya no podrá hacerlo. Nuevas lágrimas acuden a sus ojos.

—Sí.

—"Querida Atenea: Volveré el domingo a Inglaterra. Siento de verdad no haber podido hacerlo antes, pero no podía dejar el negocio a medias. Espero que el niño haya despertado ya y esté bien. Dale un abrazo de mi parte. Os quiere, Andrew".

Zacharias arquea las cejas. Sabe que su padre no ha ido a verlo ni una sola vez, ni cuando estaba en coma ni ahora que ha salido de él, porque la Batalla de Hogwarts lo sorprendió en Japón de viaje de negocios. Y, obviamente, para Andrew Smith no hay nada más importante que los negocios, ni siquiera el que la vida de su único hijo esté pendiendo de un hilo.

—El domingo es mañana, ¿verdad?—pregunta a su madre. Espera no haber perdido también la noción del tiempo; eso ya sería demasiado.

—Sí-responde ella—. Seguro que la llegada de tu padre te anima un poco, ya lo verás.

Zacharias se abstiene de decirle que sólo recuperar la vista podría animarlo. O, ya que lo primero no es posible, saber que Padma está bien.

* * *

_Le dolía todo. Y tenía la impresión de que había sido así desde siempre._

_No obstante, le bastó ahondar un poco en su memoria para encontrar recuerdos en los que no había dolor. Las tardes con Padma, las noches leyendo a la luz de su varita para no molestar a sus compañeros de habitación. Eran imágenes que no dolían._

_Notó cómo alguien le acariciaba el pelo. Ese contacto no le hacía daño; en cambio, ayudaba a que olvidase los quejidos que profería todo su cuerpo. Sonrió, aún sin abrir los ojos._

—_¿Zach?—_mamá_, la reconoció—. Zach, mi vida, ¿estás despierto? Abre los ojos, ¿sí?_

_Y Zacharias abrió los ojos, para tranquilizar a su madre, pero también porque quería saber dónde estaba. Con esfuerzo, despegó los párpados._

_Todo estaba oscuro. No; era peor que eso. No distinguía nada a su alrededor. Con esfuerzo, giró la cabeza, buscando alguna fuente de luz, sin éxito. Probó a cerrar y abrir los ojos de nuevo, pero todo lo que veía era una negrura infinita. _

_Se asustó. ¿Por qué su madre y él estaban en una habitación a oscuras? Se dio cuenta de que su respiración se aceleraba por el miedo, pero no le importó. No veía lo que había a su alrededor, y eso lo angustiaba muchísimo._

—_Mamá—musitó; tenía la voz ronca, y se preguntó cuánto tiempo había estado dormido—. ¿Por qué no enciendes la luz?—preguntó._

_No recibió respuesta, pese a que escuchaba la respiración de su madre a su lado. Seguía con los ojos abiertos de par en par, intentando ver algo. El hecho de que Atenea Smith no respondiera lo asustó aún más._

_Y entonces su madre habló:_

—_La luz está encendida, Zach. ¿Es que no la ves?_

_No. Zacharias no la veía. No veía nada._

* * *

Los días siguientes pasan porque la gente le dice que pasan, entre pociones, idas y venidas de sanadores e incansables preguntas para averiguar algo sobre Padma Patil. Para Zacharias no hay día ni noche, sólo esa eterna oscuridad a la que se supone que tiene que acostumbrarse. Y tampoco puede fiarse del método "cada vez que duermo pasa una noche", porque realmente pasa más tiempo dormido que despierto. Y le gusta. En sueños ve los colores, las luces y las formas que ya no podrá volver a percibir con los ojos abiertos nunca más.

Cuando su padre fue a verlo, recayó sobre Zacharias la tarea de ponerlo al día de su ceguera, ya que su madre no había tenido el valor suficiente. Después de varios intentos, lo logró, y Andrew Smith se puso a agitar la mano ante su cara, creyendo que era una broma; o eso supone el muchacho, porque sintió una suave brisa en la cara. Tras varias pruebas infructuosas, preguntó una vez más a su único hijo si hablaba en serio, y cuando éste asintió lo abrazó con fuerza durante tanto rato que Zacharias acabó por caer rendido al sueño con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

Pero hace casi una semana que despertó y todavía no ha tenido noticias de Padma. Pregunta todos los días a sus padres por ello, pero aún nadie le ha dado la respuesta que necesita. Zacharias desearía que Hannah fuera a verlo; ella tiene que saber algo. No obstante, la muchacha tampoco ha hecho acto de presencia. Aunque al menos ahora sabe que ninguna de las dos está muerta; hace unos días fue el funeral por los Caídos y apareció una nota en _El Profeta_ respecto a ello. Su madre le leyó la lista de los muertos en la Batalla de Hogwarts, y afortunadamente no había ninguna Padma Patil ni ninguna Hannah Abbott entre ellas. Sí había nombres de muchos otros ex compañeros del rubio, que hicieron que acabara llorando de nuevo. _Michael Corner. Vincent Crabbe. Colin Creevey. Fred Weasley… _Si es que eran una panda de estúpidos. Y su estupidez los mató, al igual que la de él lo dejó ciego.

—¿Quién es esa Padma Patil?—pregunta Andrew cuando Zacharias se despierta de su siesta de las once de la mañana preguntando por ella—. ¿Tu novia?

Zacharias asiente.

—Ella se quedó en la batalla, luchando—explica—. Cuando Quien-Tú-Sabes anunció el armisticio de una hora fui a buscarla, pero…

—…Te quedaste ciego—completa su padre en un admirable alarde de delicadeza. Zacharias agacha la cabeza, con los ojos orientados, supone, hacia las sábanas de la cama—. Sabes que no querrá seguir contigo, ¿verdad?

El muchacho toma aire repentinamente. No se le había ocurrido pensar eso. Porque es cierto que está ciego, pero…

—Padma no… a ella no le…

—No te engañes, Zach—lo interrumpe su padre—. Puede que tú la quieras, pero cuando ella te vea ya no serás su novio, sino alguien a quien hay que cuidar para que no vaya chocándose con las paredes. Y si acepta esa carga será por lástima, no por amor.

—¡Eso no es cierto!—protesta Zacharias. Gira la cabeza hacia donde cree que está su padre—. Además, mamá lleva años en una silla de ruedas—Atenea Smith perdió la movilidad de cintura para abajo durante la Primera Guerra, cuando Zacharias tenía pocos meses, un día que varios delincuentes de poca monta la acorralaron y atacaron tras quitarle todos los objetos de valor que llevaba. Se salvó de milagro de la muerte, aunque quedó tullida de por vida—. ¿Acaso tú te quedaste con ella por…?

Su voz se apaga al darse cuenta de lo que le está intentando explicarle Andrew. Si no fue por lástima, su padre siguió al lado de su madre por el bebé nacido hacía unos meses. No por amor. Como algo impuesto, como una obligación.

—Si crees que el amor es lo único que mueve el mundo, todavía tienes mucho que aprender, Zach—dice su padre con algo más de suavidad que antes—. No te confundas; yo quiero a tu madre. Pero si hubiera dejado de hacerlo, no habría sido capaz de dejarla sola, paralítica y con un bebé. Así que sí, en parte fue por obligación.

Zacharias cierra los ojos. No sabe si, aun estando ciego, el marrón de sus iris sigue dejando traslucir sus emociones, así que prefiere ser precavido.

Él no quiere que Padma se quede con él por obligación. Quiere estar con ella porque ambos lo deseen, no soportaría convertirse en una carga para nadie. Y, ahora que lo piensa detenidamente, tiene la horrible impresión de que, cuando ella venga, no tendrá valor para romper con él aunque sea lo que quiera, porque le dará lástima dejarlo destrozado, ciego y con el corazón roto.

Zacharias no quiere una relación así.

* * *

_Los sanadores debían de creer que Zacharias se había quedado sordo además de ciego, porque hablaban de él con su madre a poca distancia con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, como si no los oyera. Aunque bien era cierto que él no ponía ningún empeño en oírlos; seguía cerrando los ojos con fuerza y volviendo a abrirlos, a la espera de que ocurriera lo imposible y algo de luz se colara en su interior. Se angustiaba cada vez más al no conseguirlo._

_Finalmente, cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando no derramar las lágrimas que amenazaban con ahogarlo. No podía ser. Él no podía haberse quedado ciego._

_Para pensar en otra cosa, prestó atención a los sanadores._

—_¿Pero cómo que no se puede hacer nada? Mi hijo tiene que volver a ver, no…_

—_Señora Smith, los sanadores curamos, no hacemos milagros—el sanador sonaba exasperado—. No se puede hacer nada para que su hijo vuelva a ver porque el problema no está en sus ojos. Se golpeó la cabeza cuando la pared se derrumbó y ha sufrido daños cerebrales irreparables. De momento es sólo la vista, pero también puede que…_

—_¡No me he quedado tonto!—saltó Zacharias, incapaz de estarse callado. Hacía una media hora que había despertado y el grito le hizo daño en la garganta, pero le dio igual. Podía estar ciego, pero su entendimiento estaba intacto. Era un pobre consuelo._

—_Shhh…—su madre le acarició el pelo, y el joven se mordió el labio mientras las lágrimas se desbordaban y salían, al fin, de sus ojos—. No te preocupes, mi vida._

—_Quiero ver—anunció Zacharias con voz temblorosa. Por lo que acababa de oír, sabía que era imposible, pero no pudo evitar que ese deseo tan infantil brotara de sus labios._

—_Lo siento—fue la respuesta del sanador._

* * *

Dos días más tarde, Zacharias se siente con fuerzas para caminar. Al menos eso sí puede hacerlo. Le supone un alivio darse cuenta de que no es un completo inútil.

No obstante, sus padres no se lo permiten. Su madre insiste en que aún está muy débil, mientras que su progenitor, con su delicadeza habitual, no tiene reparo alguno en señalar que iría chocándose con todo. Zacharias tiene que admitir que lleva algo de razón.

Sin embargo, eso no implica que, cuando sus padres salen de la habitación para hablar con el sanador (al que el rubio odia por el mero hecho de ser quien le dio la noticia de que sus ojos ahora son de adorno), él tenga la menor intención de obedecer sus órdenes. En el último año ha desobedecido bastante, aun a riesgo de meterse en problemas con los Carrow. Padma bien justificaba todo ello.

De modo que, cuando oye a sus padres salir de la habitación para hablar con los sanadores sobre su evolución, espera unos minutos (que cuenta mentalmente) y se decide a salir. Aparta las sábanas y saca las piernas para dejarlas colgando por el margen izquierdo de la cama; sabe que la puerta está en ese lado porque la ha oído muchas veces en los últimos días. Zacharias tiene la impresión de que, al haber perdido un sentido, tiene que desarrollar un poco más el resto para compensar la carencia.

Con cuidado, apoya los pies en el suelo. Le duelen. Aún le duele todo, aunque bastante menos que cuando despertó, hace poco más de una semana. Mordiéndose la lengua, se pone en pie.

No puede evitar tambalearse al hacerlo, hasta el punto de tener que apoyarse en la cama. No lo comprende; ponerse en pie no es tan difícil. ¿Por qué le cuesta tanto mantener el equilibrio? Poco a poco, intenta separarse de la cama y mantenerse en pie por sí mismo. Tras varios minutos, lo consigue.

Tantea la cama para asegurarse de que está de espaldas a ella. Sabe que la puerta estaba a la izquierda, pero no está seguro de la distancia. De modo que extiende los brazos y avanza a pasos cortos, con los ojos muy abiertos, en un intento infantil de conseguir que algo de luz ilumine la negrura que ahora es todo lo que existe para él.

Finalmente, da con la pared. Pasa las manos por ella haciendo círculos, buscando el marco de la puerta. No lo encuentra. Supone que tendrá que moverse hacia los lados. Algo le dice que la salida está a la derecha. De modo que camina hacia ese lado, pero apenas ha dado dos pasos cuando se da en el dedo meñique del pie con lo que supone que será la pata de algún mueble.

—¡Las calzas de…!—pero no termina su maldición. Agudiza el oído, temeroso por si sus padres se han enterado; con toda probabilidad lo obligarían a volver a la cama si lo descubrieran. Por suerte, no escucha nada, lo que le indica que nadie lo ha oído. Respira hondo y sigue avanzando hacia la derecha lentamente, aunque ahora también cuidando dónde pone los pies.

Tras varios minutos (en los que se ha movido con una exasperante lentitud a ojos de un observador externo), encuentra el marco de la puerta. Suspira aliviado, y manotea torpemente hasta dar con el pomo. Al principio empuja, pero al darse cuenta de que no cede prueba tirando. La puerta se abre, y él, siempre tomando el marco como referencia, sale de la habitación.

Echa a andar hacia la izquierda por el simple motivo de que es lo que le parece más seguro. Va con una mano deslizándose sobre la pared y otra tanteando lo que tiene ante él con precaución. Escucha pasos por el otro lado del pasillo y se pregunta qué pensarán los que lo estén viendo. Le da igual. Está desplazándose sin ayuda, por sus propios medios, y la satisfacción es más que suficiente para compensar la vergüenza que le da que lo vean así, caminando a pasos cortos, con los brazos extendidos y los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.

—¿Zach?

El muchacho se detiene en seco y gira la cabeza bruscamente hacia el lugar de donde le parece que proviene el sonido, haciéndose daño en el cuello. Ha reconocido la voz de Hannah Abbott. Y supone que los pasos que se acercan a él son de la muchacha.

—Hannah… ¿eres tú?

—Pues claro que soy yo—responde ella—. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No me ves?

Zacharias agacha la cabeza.

—No, no te veo. Ni a ti ni a nadie. Ni a nada—admite en voz baja.

Hannah se queda en silencio durante unos instantes. Zacharias se la imagina mordiéndose el labio, como siempre que no sabe qué hacer.

—Lo siento mucho-dice con sinceridad—. ¿Volviste a Hogwarts?—inquiere—. Padma me dijo que te habías ido a Cabeza de Puerco.

—¿Padma? ¿Está aquí?—pregunta Zacharias, sin responder a la cuestión.

—Sí, está aquí—responde Hannah—. Parvati salió bastante malparada y… bueno. No se ha movido de su habitación en todo este tiempo. Ni siquiera sabíamos que estabas aquí; yo me he enterado porque mi tía Adele, que es sanadora, ha comentado algo de un Smith. Ahora mismo iba a ver si eras tú.

—Llévame con ella—le pide el rubio.

Inmediatamente, nota que la mano de Hannah toma la suya. Tira de él con suavidad, separándolo de su amada y segura pared. Zacharias intenta resistirse.

—Vamos, no voy a hacer que te estrelles con nada—lo tranquiliza ella. Finalmente, el rubio se deja llevar, confiando en su única amiga.

Quiere hablar con Padma. Tiene que decirle que es libre de largarse si le apetece, que no piensa atarla a él si ella prefiere irse, que no pretende ser una carga. Aunque al mismo tiempo, teme que ella se vaya y lo deje. Justo ahora. Lo que quiere es egoísta, pero no va a obligar a Padma a nada. Que decida ella.

Pero teme la conclusión a la que pueda llegar la muchacha.

Tras subir unas cuantas escaleras, siguiendo las indicaciones de Hannah y, pese a la buena voluntad de su amiga, tropezando varias veces y estando a punto de caerse en dos ocasiones, los dos jóvenes enfilan un pasillo sin girar ni a derecha ni a izquierda. Zacharias ha dejado de intentar memorizar el camino hace un buen rato; está totalmente perdido. Hannah bien podría estar llevándolo a un quirófano para que le abrieran la cabeza o algo así, que no tendría forma alguna de saberlo. Pero confía en ella. Eso debería bastar.

Finalmente, Hannah se detiene. Zacharias, que no se lo esperaba, choca con ella y está a punto de caerse. Le duelen las piernas; a lo mejor su madre sí tenía razón y es demasiado pronto para que se vaya de paseo por ahí. Después de susurrarle que guarde silencio, abre la puerta y tira del rubio para que entre.

Al principio, no escucha nada. Luego le llega un grito ahogado, que puede jurar que pertenece a Padma Patil. Unos segundos más tarde, oye algo que se le antoja un pequeño huracán, y los brazos de la joven rodean su cuello. Nota el rostro de Padma hundiéndose en su hombro.

—Zach… estás bien—musita—. Pensaba que habías huido del país con tus padres o algo así… muchos Slytherins lo han hecho—explica—. Hannah me ha dicho hace un rato que había alguien de tu familia aquí, y hubiera ido yo, pero Parvati…—se queda en silencio, y su respiración se vuelve un poco temblorosa—. Bueno, ya la ves.

Zacharias hunde la cara en el pelo de Padma, sintiendo cómo sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas de nuevo. Aferra con más fuerza a la muchacha; no se ha sentido tan seguro desde que despertó hace una semana. Y no quiere que se vaya. Pero sabe que lo hará, en cuanto él le confiese que para él ya no hay luz, ni colores ni formas. Que no va a poder apreciar sus dibujos (francamente horribles) nunca más. Y que jamás podrá decirle lo guapa que es con fundamento. Ahoga un sollozo. Padma le acaricia el pelo, sin separarse de él.

—No, Padma—responde el muchacho tras unos instantes—. No veo a tu hermana. No veo nada.

—¿Pero qué dices?—Padma se separa de él, y Zacharias sabe que está observando sus ojos fijamente. Nota una suave brisa en la cara que le indica que la muchacha está intentando lo mismo que en su momento trató de hacer su padre—. Pero… ¿No…? ¿No ves?

Zacharias niega con la cabeza, mientras más lágrimas bajan por sus mejillas.

Padma no lo abraza de nuevo, sino que toma su mano y lo hace moverse un poco. Luego empuja sus hombros hacia abajo para que se siente. Zacharias se encuentra en una silla, y el ruido que percibe a su derecha le indica que Padma acaba de hacer lo mismo en, supone, la contigua. Luego nota sus brazos rodeándolo otra vez y se deja consolar, como si volviera a tener ocho años y se hubiera caído de su escoba de juguete.

—No fui a Cabeza de Puerco; ni siquiera llegué a entrar en la Sala de los Menesteres…—explica—. Me quedé, porque sabía que ibas a quedarte haciendo el tonto con los mortífagos sólo para hacer lo mismo que tu hermana—traga saliva—. Y te estuve buscando por todo el castillo, pero no luché con nadie, sólo quería dar contigo… Y entonces oí a Quien-Tú-Sabes decir que os daba una hora para que Potter se entregara y salí de donde me había refugiado de los ataques… Y vi a Corner muerto, y salí corriendo, porque era horrible, pero me cayó una pared encima. Y… —_"Te quedaste ciego"_, recuerda decir a su padre. Él no logra articular nada más.

—Bueno, no te preocupes-susurra ella, acariciándole la mejilla con suavidad—. Estás bien—otra vez lo mismo. ¿Estar ciego es lo mismo que estar bien? Parece que para todo el mundo excepto Zacharias, sí. Nota cómo Padma acaricia su rostro, recorriendo sus rasgos con los dedos con delicadeza, como para no hacerle daño en las heridas que sabe que tiene, que aún no han cicatrizado del todo—. Y a lo mejor tus ojos…

—Mis ojos están bien—explica el joven—. Lo que falla es mi cerebro, por no sé qué historia del golpe que dañó un lóbulo o algo así—entonces recuerda lo que tiene que decir y se separa de ella, pensando en la mejor forma de exteriorizar lo que lleva días meditando—. Oye, Padma…—sus manos, colocadas en la cintura de la muchacha, suben hasta los hombros, y de ahí recorren sus brazos hasta tomar las manos, pequeñas y suaves, de Padma—.

»No voy a volver a ver. Nunca. Los sanadores me lo dijeron en cuanto desperté—se le quiebra la voz. Decirlo en voz alta hace que sea más horrible, más real y más irreversible—. Pero no quiero que me tengas lástima. Quiero que sea como siempre, como si yo no estuviera ciego. Y que si te hartas de mí te vayas y te busques a otro que vea, o que te guste… pero no que sigas conmigo sólo porque no crees que pueda apañármelas solo, porque créeme que soy capaz.

Padma se queda quieta, con las manos atrapadas entre las de Zacharias, sin decir nada. Y él trata de componer una expresión neutra, para que no pueda chantajearla si lo que quiere es irse. Cree que lo consigue. Y entonces Padma habla:

—Te he echado mucho de menos estos días—le confiesa—. No te he buscado porque creía que habías huido con tus padres, y además no he querido separarme de Parvati…—se queda callada durante unos segundos—. Pero ahora sabemos que se va a poner bien—agrega un poco más animada—. Siento haber tenido la cabeza en otras cosas, Zach. Aunque ya sí puedo estar pendiente de ti. Y no pienso dejarte, que lo sepas.

—No quiero que estés conmigo por pena—vuelve a decir el rubio. Recuerda lo que le dijo su padre y quiere que eso quede bien claro.

—No te preocupes por eso, nunca te he tenido pena y no voy a empezar a hacerlo ahora—replica Padma. Suspira—. Mira… Sigues siendo Zacharias Smith, ¿no?—él asiente, no muy seguro de adónde quiere llegar la joven con esas palabras—. Sigues yendo a tu bola y siendo un engreído, un egoísta, un bocazas y muchos más adjetivos poco halagadores, ¿verdad?

—Supongo—responde Zacharias, preguntándose por qué ahora la muchacha lo insulta. De todas formas, piensa, Padma no ha dicho nada falso. Él tiene bien claro que no es una persona agradable—. ¿Por qué lo…?

No logra terminar la pregunta. Nota el beso de Padma, que hace que tenga que echarse un poco hacia atrás, y le es imposible quedarse quieto, pese a los pensamientos que lo torturan. Deja de coger sus manos y busca su cintura. Y la encuentra, y la atrae hacia él. Y cierra los ojos.

Y por un momento siente que la vista no le hace falta. Porque siempre que la besa lo hace con los párpados juntos, en la oscuridad, para que nada pueda distraerlo. Y es como si volviesen a estar en Hogwarts, burlándose del imperio de terror de los Carrow con sólo demostrarles que ellos logran arañar la pizquita de felicidad que es lo único que necesitan.

Finalmente, Padma se separa de él. Zacharias sigue con los ojos cerrados unos segundos más, unos segundos en los que sueña con abrirlos y ver frente a él a la persona más bonita del mundo. Segundos en los que se permite imaginar lo imposible, como un niño leyendo un cuento de caballeros, castillos y dragones.

Padma le limpia el rastro de lágrimas de las mejillas. Zacharias sigue sin abrir los ojos.

—Zach—lo llama.

—Mm—quiere quedarse así para siempre, con esa ilusión infantil de que cuando despegue los párpados tendrá ante él el rostro de Padma, pero no desea hacerlo para no decepcionarse con lo que, en el fondo, sabe.

—Mírame.

—No puedo—replica él, aún con los párpados firmemente apretados—. Y lo sabes.

La muchacha suspira.

—Sí puedes—toma las manos de Zacharias y las coloca en la cara de ella—. Abre los ojos y mírame, Zach.

El rubio no obedece al instante, sino que desliza los dedos por el rostro de la joven. Y palpa su mandíbula suave y de trazos firmes, acaricia sus cejas y roza sus pestañas, y le da un toquecito en su nariz delgada. Eso hace que Padma sonría. Sonrisa que Zacharias _siente_ bajo sus dedos Y abre los ojos, y la _ve_ sin necesidad de ellos.

—Eres preciosa—susurra. Y sabe que no lo dice por decir, porque la ha visto con sus propias manos.

Padma acaricia el rostro de Zacharias.

—Tú tampoco estás mal—comenta—. Te ha quedado una cicatriz súper sexy en la ceja—le informa, divertida, y Zacharias no puede evitar reírse por primera vez desde antes de la Batalla de Hogwarts. Pensaba que jamás podría volver a hacerlo, y Padma lo ha conseguido con sólo un comentario—. Zach, sigues siendo tú. No ves con los ojos, pero acabas de mirarme a mí. No es el fin del mundo. Sólo vas a tener que apañártelas de forma distinta a como lo has hecho hasta ahora.

Zacharias agacha la cabeza.

—No puedo leer—murmura—. Ni tampoco ir por ahí sin darme tortazos con las paredes.

—He leído que los muggles han inventado un sistema de escritura especial para la gente que no ve… me parece que se llama Braille. Puedes aprenderlo—Zacharias sigue con la cabeza gacha.

—¿Y se puede…? ¿Ese _Braille_ se habla? ¿O se canta, o algo así?

—No, sólo se escribe—responde Padma—. Son como una especie de puntitos…—pero se interrumpe al ver que Zacharias, pese a sus esfuerzos, no está de humor para bromas—. Mira, hacemos una cosa—propone, acariciándole la mejilla, y el muchacho recuerda cómo habló con el mismo tono la última vez que la vio con los ojos—. Yo me encargo de que puedas hacer lo mismo que antes si tú dejas de llorar.

—Ahora no estoy llorando—replica él. Se lleva una mano a la cara, y para su sorpresa, encuentra sus mejillas mojadas de nuevo—. Bueno, sí, pero esta vez no es por…—se muerde el labio—. Es porque me cuesta creer que quieras estar conmigo—confiesa. Padma se acerca a él para darle un beso corto, de ésos que dejan con ganas de más. Pero antes de pedirlo, Zacharias recuerda algo—: Por cierto, ¿Hannah sigue aquí? Porque es una chismosa de cuidado…

Padma se echa a reír.

—No, se ha ido cuando has empezado a hablar—responde.

—Qué detalle, darnos intimidad—Zacharias supone que eso hace que se sienta mejor—. Y… ¿Qué le pasa a tu hermana?—sabe que es una pregunta muy delicada, más a Padma, pero es el único modo que tiene de averiguarlo, a no ser que palpe a Parvati Patil para hacerse una idea.

Padma tarda unos segundos en responder. A Zacharias, que aún tiene las manos en sus mejillas, no le hace falta moverlas ni un milímetro siquiera para saber que la joven está mirando hacia dondequiera que esté su hermana con el ceño fruncido, los ojos entornados y los labios ligeramente fruncidos, como siempre que está preocupada.

—Ha… ha perdido una pierna—susurra con tristeza—. Y es una suerte que sólo fuera eso, porque las acromántulas estuvieron a punto de descuartizarla… Creo que ya lo lleva algo mejor—confiesa—. Aunque le ha costado aceptarlo. Siempre ha sido demasiado coqueta.

—Lo siento—dice Zacharias con sinceridad.

—No lo sientas—replica Padma—. Está viva.

Zacharias se apoya en ella con los ojos cerrados. Nota el beso que la joven deposita en su cabeza y sonríe.

Sabe que Padma está con él porque quiere, y no por ningún tipo de imposición. Sabe que la Guerra le ha arrebatado algo muy importante, pero siempre puede desafiar al destino, igual que él y Padma desafiaban a los Carrow demostrándoles que podían ser felices en su imperio de terror, y puede disfrutar de lo que le queda. Le queda la vida, que ya es bastante. Le queda la cordura, algo que no todos pueden presumir de poseer. Le quedan el oído, el olfato, el gusto y el tacto para seguir adelante.

Y, aunque sabe que recorrer el camino a ciegas va a ser más difícil de lo que sería hacerlo con algo de luz, está seguro de que no tropezará demasiadas veces, al menos mientras vaya de la mano de Padma.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Zacharias Smith es uno de los pocos personajes sobre los que he cambiado en gran medida mi opinión inicial conforme he ido creciendo. Vale que el chaval no es precisamente un encanto de persona, pero he visto fics en los que lo bashean que da gusto, y tampoco es para tanto.

¿Reviews? Y si queréis, siempre podéis pasaros por el reto y participar.

_Editado el 20 de agosto de 2012_: Si seguís teniendo ganas de leer acerca de Padma y Zach, _Una razón para brindar_ es una especie de secuela de esta historia.


End file.
